


The Most Wonderful Gift

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Male Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Shopping, TREAT YOURSELF, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale sees a new outfit in a window display and decides to change things up this holiday season~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Most Wonderful Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Shopping! 
> 
> I commissioned the amazingly talented [Hikaru9](https://www.instagram.com/hikaruaino/) to show my vision of what Aziraphale looks like in her new outfit <3 Please go check out their Instagram if you haven't already! Huge thank you to them. I am in love with the drawing <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story ~

Aziraphale was on his way back to the bookshop after a day of Christmas shopping. Sure, he could miracle the perfect gift for everyone, but it just wasn't the same. As he rounded the corner, something caught his eye in the window of a local boutique. He froze right in front of the window display and stared up at the outfit on the mannequin. There was a beautiful white shirt with ruffles down the front and long bell sleeves. A knee-length skirt with a lovely Christmas tartan pattern. This was paired with retro baby doll heels. Aziraphale hadn’t presented as a woman in a long time, but this outfit would be just perfect for the holiday season. Biting his lip, he walked into the store. Between the outside and inside the shop, a seamless transition happened that no human would have noticed. By the time Aziraphale was fully in the store, she was now a woman.

“Hello! How are you today,” the store associate asked.

“Oh, hello, my dear! I noticed the lovely attire in your window and would love to purchase it. Is there any way I could change into the clothes here?”

“Absolutely! Let’s go find your sizes,” she says, waving Aziraphale to follow her deeper into the store. “Are you wanting the shoes as well?”

“Yes. That style is something I haven’t seen in a long time!”

“Vintage is starting to make a comeback,” yelled the associate while looking for the correct shoe box. Aziraphale smirked and couldn’t wait to tell Crowley her style was coming back into fashion.

Finally, in the dressing room, Aziraphale pulled up the skirt and tucked in the shirt. The more she looked though, the more she thought something was missing. The skirt just didn’t have enough poof. She snapped her fingers and a white petticoat appeared. She also thought that some nice stockings would tie the outfit together nicely. “That’s better,” she said as she looked down. Her curls fell in front of her eyes. She wrinkled her nose at the annoyance and blew them out of her face. She'd forgotten that her curls were a bit more unruly when her hair was longer. She snapped once more and a bow matching the skirt was in her hand. Poking her tongue out in concentration, Aziraphale clipped a section of her curls back. She stepped into the shoes, gathered her things, and exited the dressing room. If the associate wondered where the petticoat, stockings, and bow came from, she didn’t say anything. Now, Aziraphale was finally on her way home to wrap all the presents she bought.

Crowley wasn’t having the best day, but that’s nothing a visit to the Angel wouldn’t fix. When he pushed open the door to the bookshop, there was a woman seemingly just staring at the tree Aziraphale had placed in the middle of the shop. Wasn't it after 5 p.m.? Isn't the shop closed? Oh well. He shook his head and yelled out to find Aziraphale.

“Angel! Do you want to go out to dinner?” He didn’t care what the humans thought about him screaming throughout the store, although he was waiting for the Angel to come out scolding him for annoying the customers. What he didn’t expect was for the woman to turn around and say, “That would be lovely, dear.” Crowley’s throat ran dry. 

“An-Angel?” Crowley’s sunglasses fell down the bridge of his nose, showing his eyes slowly become more golden.

“What’s wrong, Crowley? Cat got your tongue?” She then let some of her bastard side show and decided to mess with the demon. “Or, is it...is it the outfit or that I’m a woman now,” she pouted. “You hate it don’t you?” She made her eyes look extra watery. That kicked Crowley into gear. He rushed over and pulled the Angel close. 

“Ngk. No Aziraphale. I could never hate you. You look gorgeous. Even if the skirt and matching bow is tartan,” he added playfully while tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “Step back and give us a twirl. I want to see the whole outfit now that I know it’s you.” 

Aziraphale spun around, her skirt and curls bouncing as she did so, and came to a standstill in front of Crowley. He realized she was probably waiting for him to say something. He had gotten lost in his thoughts, looking at her spin around. He blushed. 

“Exquisite. You always look amazing, angel, but I must say this whole outfit takes the cake.” Aziraphale stepped up really close and looked up at the demon with her bright, blue eyes.

“So, you still want to go to dinner,” she asked as she kissed him. When she pulled back, she noticed her red lipstick smeared on Crowley’s lips and giggled. He wrapped his arms around her and in a rough voice whispered, “We might stay in and have dessert first. Then we can go show off your stunning outfit, hmm?” Aziraphale flushed a deep red and nodded. 

It was a few days later when they finally went to dinner and Aziraphale was able to properly show off her outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments or leave some kudos <3 
> 
> Again another huge shout out to Hikaru9 <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
